leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Katie (Hoenn)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Katie |jname=カエデ |tmname=Kaede |slogan=no |image=Katie Hoenn.png |size=250px |caption=Katie |gender=Female |hometown=Lilycove City |region=Hoenn |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=AG128 |epname=Shocks and Bonds |enva=Andi Whaley |java=Yōko Sōmi }} Katie (Japanese: カエデ Kaede) is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Trainer from Lilycove City who appeared in Shocks and Bonds and A Judgment Brawl. History Katie is the pride of Lilycove City, where her fashion and flair have given her the title "Cool Beauty". Her hobbies include playing the clarinet and her favorite food is spicy spaghetti with Tamato Berries. In battle, she most commonly uses and and is known for carefully analyzing her opponent's moves. Katie's battle style was different from many other typical Trainers in the anime. Instead of sticking with one Pokémon in battle until it fainted, she would switch out her Pokémon for a stronger one if hers had a disadvantage. It was due to this strategy that she nearly defeated in the first part of their battle. During their battle, she took out two of Ash's Pokémon without having any of hers faint. Ash finally was able to take out her with his . However, the was soon defeated by her 's . However, Ash was able to turn the battle in his favor using his three remaining Pokémon. His took out her , and from there, he eventually defeated Katie and moved on in the Victory Tournament. Pokémon This listing is of Katie's known in the : was the first Pokémon used in the Full Battle against in Shocks and Bonds. After dodging a from Ash's Torkoal, it was recalled. It was seen again in the next episode where it battled Ash's Corphish and then Ash's Swellow. After a fierce flying battle, it was defeated by the Pokémon's . Venomoth's known moves are , , and .}} was seen in the battle against Ash. Using its attacks, it was able to defeat Torkoal and was then recalled. Later, it battled Ash's and confused it with its Confusion, but eventually lost to a combination of and Bubble Beam. Golduck's known moves are , , and .}} against Ash's Pikachu and thanks to the type advantage, it defeated the Pokémon easily. It was then defeated by Ash's Glalie's powerful . Dugtrio's known moves are , , and .}} was seen briefly in the battle. It only battled Ash's where it was easily defeated. However, by using Destiny Bond, it was able to take Glalie down with itself. It reappeared in a flashback in A Judgment Brawl. Misdreavus's only known move is .}} was used in battle against Ash's , and it was a powerful opponent, using a good combination of Double Team and Metal Claw, but it lost after taking an from Swellow. Scizor's known moves are , , , and .}} was first used against Ash's Swellow and defeated it with a powerful Ice Beam. It then fought Corphish, and easily knocked it out with a Body Slam. Then it faced Ash's Grovyle and was about to defeat it, but when Ash found out that Walrein was weaker without water underneath it, Ash made Walrein freeze the battle field, so was able to defeat the Ice Break Pokémon with . Walrein's known moves are , , and . Walrein has also used via Mimic.}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Katie has obtained: * At least eight Badges (prior to Saved by the Beldum) Pokémon League Katie has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Ever Grande Conference - Top 32 (A Judgment Brawl) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=沢海陽子 Yōko Sōmi |en=Andi Whaley |fi=Annituuli Kasurinen |pt_br=Letícia Quinto |es_eu=Felicidad Barrio |es_la=Lizzette Sotorriba}} Trivia * Her design is based on the female from Generation III. She favors spicy food, which is the flavor of Pokéblock and Poffin that raises the Cool condition of a Pokémon. * She shares her title with in Pokémon Battle Revolution. Category:Anime characters de:Kathie es:Katie fr:Katie it:Katie (Hoenn) ja:カエデ